


Payment in Kind

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Happy Ending, M/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a unique way of saying Thank-you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment in Kind

How had it come to this Tony wondered, staring down at his cup of coffee. Paying Loki for sex. Well, it wasn't quite like that. He gave Loki stuff and Loki paid him in kind. Except, yeah, it kinda was like that when it came down to it.

Tony sure as hell hadn't known what he was getting into at the start. He had bought Loki some clothes when the weather started to turn warmer and Tony had figured maybe Loki would like a change from his leathers. Tony had taken the bags into Loki's room where he was holed up.

On seeing the gift Loki had thrown him face down onto the bed and thanked him into the mattress without saying a word. Neither of them mentioned it afterwards.

The second time had been about two weeks later. Tony had given Loki a Starkpad so that he could download books. That time he had been face-planted into the sofa.

Tony didn't even need to buy him anything. Making him breakfast one morning on one of the rare occasions that they were both up at the same time, had seen Tony bent over this very kitchen counter he was sitting at now.

Anything, that would have warranted a normal person saying thank-you, had Loki pounding into Tony instead. Never a word spoken between them, just the occasional groan or expletive slipped out from one or the other of them and always with Tony facing away. Loki wouldn't look at him. There was no tenderness, no affection, certainly no kissing or caressing, just the harsh slap of skin on skin as Loki drove into Tony's prostate until he came. Loki never doing likewise.

Then Loki would take his new item and wander off to his room without a word or casually sit down and eat his food without looking at Tony.

Tony wasn't sure when he had started giving Loki things, just so he would thank him. Although Loki rarely specifically asked for anything, there were always things he needed, or things Tony could do for him, after all he wasn't allowed to leave the tower and none of the other Avengers would do anything for him. Occasionally, Tony wondered why Loki didn't ask Thor to get him things, but if that was the only way Loki knew how to show his gratitude, Tony was glad he didn't. They weren't really brothers after all, but still.

Tony dropped his now empty mug in the sink and wandered through to the living area, flopping onto the sofa. He lay there, his face buried in the pillows for about five minutes before he felt the cushions dip and something press up against his thigh. He looked up. Loki had sat down on the edge of the sofa, the back of his hips pressing into Tony. He had his StarkPad in his hand and was staring at it.

“What can I getcha, Lokes?” He mumbled face still in the cushions.

“I have more than enough, Stark.” Loki replied not looking at him.

Tony flipped onto his back, tucking one arm underneath his head so that he could look at Loki. “You sure about that?” He asked.

A faint smile tugged at the corner of Loki's mouth. “If I had to choose...” He began. “I would say it is you that wants something, Stark.”

Tony chuckled. “I have everything I need already.”

“Perhaps.” Loki replied, still not looking at him. “I think however, that you do not have that which your heart most desires.”

Tony laughed. “Well of course not, but that's what keeps life ticking isn't it? The eternal struggle for that one thing that will quieten the soul.”

“How very profound.” Loki turned his head at last to look at him. “And what would quieten the soul of the great Anthony Stark, may I ask?”

“Well now.” Tony grinned. “Isn't that the million dollar question?”

“Since I do not have a million dollars, you would have to give me the answer for free.” Loki informed him.

Tony sat up then and leaned towards Loki. “I'd give you it, you know.”

“Give me what?” Loki asked confused.

“A million bucks. Or anything else you want for that matter. For one thing in return.” Tony pulled his legs up so that he could shuffle closer to Loki.

“And what would that one thing be?” Loki quirked an eyebrow at him setting the StarkPad on the coffee table.

“A kiss.” Tony smiled at him.

Loki laughed. “Anything I could possibly want, in return for one little kiss?”

“I never said anything about little.” Tony chuckled. “I want a proper kiss. Full on, plenty of tongue, teeth too if that's the way you like it?”

Loki considered the offer for a moment. “What if I ask for something that doesn't cost money?”

“Don't care.” Tony replied without hesitation. “You want the moon on a stick, I'll go up there and drag it down here myself. Name your price Loki.”

Loki smiled and turned so he was facing Tony. “I want your heart, Anthony Stark.” He said at last.

Tony pursed his lips and tilted his head. “You mean my actual heart? Or are you talking metaphorically? Cause I think we need to be clear here.”

Loki laughed again. “Metaphorically of course. I think it is far better beating in your broken chest than still in my frozen hand.”

Tony closed the distance between them until their lips were almost touching. “You've already got my metaphorical heart Loki. You've had it for months now.”

Loki grinned and they were so close now that Tony actually felt it and then Loki pressed his lips to Tony's and Tony slid his arms around him and they kissed properly and it was amazing Tony thought. It was everything he had dreamt it would be from the first time Loki had thanked him and he was wondering if maybe Loki really would like the moon and then Loki was pushing him backwards on the sofa his green eyes locked onto Tony's brown ones for the first time but Tony stopped him. “Oh no.” He said, a wicked grin curving up on his lips as he pushed Loki back so that he could straddle his thighs. “This time, you're going to finish.”

The look that crossed Loki's face was almost enough to stop Tony's heart, if he hadn't already given it away.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the antidote to the cuteness overload of my last story, but then the end turned fluffy and I gave up trying to fight the cute.


End file.
